


Mischief in Lancre

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animals Frolicking, Bad Nanny!, Bonobos, Borrowing, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny Weatherwax is quite proud of her ability to “borrow” the minds of animals.  A circus has come to Lancre and Nanny Ogg,  who's done some extra reading for her special cookbooks, suggests that she borrow one of the troop of bonobos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief in Lancre

**Author's Note:**

> All Pratchett's.

“Stop that! What are you—stop that now! NO! And—goodness gracious girls!! No! Don't even—no, and not you, either. And I'm not watching you two—three--oh my stars! Gytha Ogg, I am going to thrash—WHAT are they doing? And those boys? And upside down on that branch?? I can't be having with this!!!”

It was one of her shorter borrowing experiences, and she sat up on her bed, gasping. Presently she made a pot of tea, holding it in her hands. She hadn't needed to put it on the fire. 

“Coo ee, Esme. How was the?''—

Granny Weatherwax hadn't used the spell in 50 years, but it came when called. She flung out a finger, and Gytha Ogg found herself flying through the air back to the pond next to her cottage, landing with a huge splash. All of the daughters-in-law who had been cleaning rushed out to see the small nude figure snatch her hat down to cover the essentials. She was still cackling.


End file.
